Maybe the Universe Likes Us This Time 'Round
by Emmaline Haesel
Summary: Daleks. It always comes back to Daleks. Well, maybe not always, but its all their fault in this story. Rose/? I've decided but I'll reveal it in due time. Sorry if it comes across as a cliche story. T rating just in case I slip up language wise.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey y'all, sorry for not updating, if you actually bother to read any of the stories me, my brother or my friend posted.**

**Disclaimer: **_**Haesel**__- Say it._

**Emmaline-Okay! I own Doctor Who!**

***Lawyers glare suspiciously***

_**Haesel- **__I mean it. *Gives ice glare no. 7 of 10*_

**Emmaline- Fine! I don't own Doctor Who, never have, never will, no matter how much I want to. *Pouts* **

_**On to the story!**_

* * *

><p>She was confused. One minute she was in King's Cross, running from those giant pepper pots from spa- sorry, I mean Daleks, the next she heard "Exterminate!" and saw gold, and the <em>next<em> minute she saw London. No, not London, U.K., Pete's World, but _London_. She decided to take a leaf out of the Doctor's book.

"What?" she said, seeing the lack of blimps in the air.

"What?" again, at the very familiar face of Jack Harkness staring at her, doughnut halfway to his mouth, him frozen in mid-step, coffee tilting precariously.

"What?"he mimicked her in astonishment.

"WHAT?!" she screamed when she saw the date. Two YEARS after Canary Wharf.

"Rosie? What are you doing here? I thought-_we_ thought you were in that sealed off parallel world," Jack said, finally putting his foot down and righting his coffee, moving the doughnut back to the bag in his hand.

"So did I," she muttered, "Damn space pepper pots."

"There are Daleks in Pete's World?!" Jack, who had fallen in step with her, subtly guiding her to Torchwood Three, so he could make sure she was unharmed from travelling through the Void again, froze mid-step, again.

"Yes. And just as arrogant and 'Exterminate' happy as ever. Why?" Rose said, more than just a little bit confused.

"Oh, no reason," Jack said, trying to play it off nonchalantly, while in his head, he was planning on contacting the new pretty-boy Doctor that he's regenerated in to.

"Jack? Ja-ack? Jack! Are you okay in there? Did I screw something up in there when I made you semi-immortal?" Rose said, waving her hand in front of his face, attempting to get his attention. _Oops,_ he thought. He guessed he got distracted by the new Doctor's, _scholarly_, appearance. Then what Rose had said registered.

"What? You know about that?" he said in alarm.

"'Course I do, I did it. That, and the fact she's still in my head. Ohhh, I wonder..." Rose said then trailed off in realization.

"Rose? Rose, what do you mean by 'Ohhh, I wonder...'? Rosie, honey,you're scaring me?" Jack said, extremely worried. During this, Rose had grinned, and it grew to maniac proportions. All of a sudden she burst out laughing.

"Sorry, I had to!" she said, wiping tears of laughter away. "Anyway, I saw gold light just before I saw this London and you. I think Bad Wolf had woken up, and from the feel of it, isn't gonna go back to sleep any time soon. I guess she woke up 'cause of those space pepper pots, y'know what I mean?" Rose explained.

"Yeah..." Jack said, trailing off as his eyes locked on something behind her.

Something big.

Something _blue_.

Something the man of their dreams and nightmares, in a new body just stepped out of.

In a new body.

With a _ginger_ companion (Another one? Really, Doctor?) and her husband.

"Jack! There you are! I got your message on the psychic paper! What did you mean, 'She's back. Come quick.'? Who's ba- oh." the Doctor said bounding to a stunned Jack and concerned Rose, _he just keeps freezing up! Why dammit!,_ when he sees her. Blonde, still wearing pink, even after all this time, though admittedly in smaller amounts.

As the Doctor froze mid-bounce (**A/N: Why do these characters like freezing mid-something? Its getting kind of annoying to write**) Rose turned around, stared for a second and laughed.

"Oh, Doctor! What have you done to yourself? A bow-tie, suspenders, tweed, physically looking eleven (insert giggle and/or chuckle from those present), and is that a _fez_?" Rose said all in one breath, a habit she picked up from Ten.

"Yes, yes, yes, really? Everyone says I look that young, and yes, it is! What do you think of it?" Apparently the habit stuck with him.

"Its, _interesting_," she said, stressing the word _interesting_, not really giving an opinion.

"Hey, Doc, how about we get to the Hub and run some tests to make sure our Rosie isn't wilted." Jack said, drawing attention back to his original plan.

"Bad joke, Jack, bad joke," the Doctor muttered, shaking his head.

"Oh! Before I forget, I'm Rose, Rose Tyler, former companion to the Doctor in his previous two forms." Rose said, introducing herself to the as of still silent redhead that was with the Doctor and her husband as seen by the rings on both of their fingers.

"I'm Amy Pond-Williams and this goofy, plastic centurion over here is my husband, Rory Williams," Amy said in her Scottish accent, holding out her hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you both. Nestene?" She asked Rory as she shook Amy's then his hands.

"Sort of,"Rory says, shrugging. "Among other things."

"Other things?" Rose growls menacingly, eyes turning golden and hard, aimed at the Doctor.

"Oh, look! We're here! Let's go say hi to Mickey and Martha! I hear they're married now! Well, I didn't hear it, I was there, well, I gate-crashed it, but they didn't kick me out." the Doctor babbled nervously under the combined force of Bad Wolf and Rose's glares. "Wait, Rose, gold eyes, Bad Wolf? Wait again, why are you even in this universe?"

"It took you that long to realize it? We've been tracking you since we felt that spike of energy, and Jack, we saw you sneak that extra doughnut. Hello, babe. Good to see you, considering I thought I'd never see you again." Mickey said as they entered the Hub.

"Mickey! Oh, my gosh, its so good to see you! How are you?"

"I'm good. I-"Mickey started but was interrupted.

"I'd prefer you to take your hands off my husband, exes or not, even if you haven't seen him in ages." a playful voice called out, causing Rose to release Mickey from her death grip twirl around and pounce on the owner.

"Martha! Oh, so good to see you! I heard you got married, is that true? I heard it from a time traveller, so forgive me if I'm spoiling a secret." Rose babbled excitedly.

"Yes, Mickey and I got married, wish you could have been here, saved the maid of honor position for you. And I've been good. Oh, and I'm pregnant! Three months along, so no trips or alien invasions for me for the next six months." Martha babbled just as excitedly.

"Ahem," Jack coughed, before Gwen could join in and they all start screaming. "Now, about those tests..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _Haesel: _**_Whew! Three hours of typing the first chapter, and it's roughly thirteen hundred words, both author's note's included.  
><em>

**Emmaline: Yup! Hard work! And we were typing this off the top of our head, nothing preplanned.**

_**Haesel: **Hmph! As if you did much!  
><em>

**Emmaline: But I did help! Anyway, keep an eye out for new updates, which might be soon! We just finished exams at high school. Oh!**

**Emmaline + _Haesel: Its our_** (my) _**birthday tomorrow! Well, from when I post this chapter, anyways. So as a birthday present, leave me a review (positive, hopefully!) please!**_

**E + _H: Signing off, its_ Emmaline **_Haesel**. Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hehe, looking at this story's abbreviation makes me laugh. It looks funny. MTULUTTR. See?_**

* * *

><p>"Right, so about those tests..." Came the American drawl.<p>

"Got it! Come on, Tyler, boy do I have stories to tell, and to compare!" Martha giggled causing Mickey to flush.

"Oy! No you don't!" He shouted, lunging for his wife of six months, barely missing as Rose tugged her arm, pulling her towards the Hub's med-bay.

"Oh, Mick, I think she doesn't! A girl's gotta see if her ex is as good in bed married as he was dating!" Rose's tongue in teeth smile was unproportiantely innocent to her sly remark, causing Mickey's blush to grow darker as he threw himself at the med-bay doors, only for them to slam shut, nearly on his nose.

"Oh, Mickey, she's got you good!" Jack chuckled, seeing the embarrassment creeping it's way down Mickey's neck.

* * *

><p>"So, just a needle here, a cuff there, a skin sample-"<p>

"Ow!"

"And an IV! Let's run the tests, and good! alright, let's talk. So, what did you do in Pete's World?"

"Well, Mum fit right in on the social scene, essentially becoming the Queen of England's tabloids, and charities and balls. Me, I tried to slip into the shadows, working bars and clubs, occasionally helping UNIT or Torchwood, despite being the reason for this universe's version, and just being a general twenty something girl. 'Course, soon enough, it was noticed I wasn't getting older, so the tabloids focused more on me as well as Mum, crying out for my secrets, how I kept young, how she looked so good at fourty. So on. And I kept getting sicker. I couldn't go to work, so I quit all my jobs. After a month or two, I couldn't even move from bed. So I pushed myself. Walk to the bath Monday, across the room Tuesday, down the hall Wednesday, and so on. Eventually I was well enough for occasional UNIT and Torchwood missions. I was on one in King's Cross, running from Daleks, when all of a sudden a golden glow wrapped across my vision, and the next thing I saw was Jack. Mum and Pete had Tony, my younger brother, so they'll be fine without me, plus, the whole while I was 'strengthening' myself, I felt something waking up, and I kept having strange dreams of golden dust floating through the stars, catching snippets of conversations, talk of Mesaline, Shakespeare, Weeping Angels, The Year That Never Was, Stormcage, Demon's Run, the Library and so much mo. Not enough to string together conversations, but hints, scraps." Rose said, fiddling with the gold and silver ring wrapped around her finger.

"And what of the Metacrisis?" Martha asked softly.

"Oh, him." Rose's tone was slightly bitter. "Well he went and hitched himself to a French pornstar, using the name Madame de Pompadour! Imagine my surprise at getting an invite to the wedding, and seeing Reinette Poisson of all people, in a skimpy ivory dress, because we all know she can't wear white! They had the nerve to invite me to be a bridesmaid, and speak at the reception! Of course, since it was the _Doctor_, I had to say yes. I was never happier when he choked on the wedding cake and died that night! He kissed me at Bad Wolf Bay, then turned around and left me for a French tart!" Rose sobbed, her nails digging into her jean clad thighs. **(I never was a fan of the Metacrisis, but I might have been a bit harsh...)**

"Oh, Rosie, you poor dear!" Martha hugged Rose, releasing her when the machine beeped. "Ooh, let's have a look, shall we?" Martha smiled at Rose over her shoulder before grabbing the sheet that shot out of the machine.

"Let me guess, I'm twenty-one-and-half, immortal, and have some mix of TNA, DNA and TARDIS coral for my genetic makeup? Yeah, I know... UNIT's yearly physicals and a trusted doctor by the name of Tom Milligan, sorry dear." Rose rattled off, seeing Martha's shock, apologizing at her wince at Tom's name.

"It's okay. Hey, did I ever tell you, I almost married this universe's Tom? Yeah, he sacrificed himself during the Year That Never Was, for me to get back to the Master's ship, so the Doctor, Jack, my family and I could defeat him and free ourselves and the world from the Master and his Paradox Machine-"

"He did what to my baby?! Oh, if I ever see him, I'll kill him, twice! For hurting my sister, my precious ship! Ooh, that alien boy is going to get it!" Rose seethed, her heart rates rising in anger.

"Rosie, chill out. If we get any notif about him, you'll be the first and only operative we send, clear?" Jack said, sticking his head in the door to calm the steaming blonde. "So, Dr. Smith, how is our flower-girl? All good?" he said, turning to Martha.

"Just as she predicted, so all is in order, and all is good. No funny alien, extraterrestrial diseases from the parallel, no parasites, no pregnancies, nothing. Clean bill of health for a twenty-one-and-a-half year old." Martha grinned, reading off the list, before grinning at Rose as Mickey, the Doctor and the Ponds entered.

"What? rose, you should beat least twenty-six by now!" The Doctor exclaimed, shocked.

"Hey, Rosie, at least your old enough to drink! So, how about you, me, and some hyper-vodka later?" Jack winked, before getting a smack from Mickey.

"Sure thing, Jackie!" Rose grinned, "I'll drink you under the table with my 'superior physiology'!" She said, lowering her voice and putting on a northern accent for the last part, making her, Jack and Mickey laugh, the Ponds to be confused, Martha to smile fondly and exasperated lay, and the Doctor to pout.

"That wasn't nice, Rose!" He whined, but cracked up himself upon looking at her smile.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Done! For now at least. I hope my writing has improved over the months (year(s)) I didn't write...<em>**

**_'Til next time!_**


End file.
